The invention relates to a progressive pneumatic starter device comprising an entry orifice fed with a fluid under pressure, an exhaust orifice adapted to be coupled to a pressure fluid utilisor device, a channel permanently coupling the entry orifice to the exhaust orifice and having a small cross-section in relation to these orifices, a movable switching member having a first rest position provided by a spring and in which it does not establish any communication between the entry and the exhaust, and having a second working position in which it establishes a communication of large cross-section between the said entry and the said exhaust and compresses the said spring, and comprising a control channel terminating at the said switching member, this control channel receiving pressure signals which place the switching member in its first position when this control pressure exceeds a certain limit.